lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Relaciones
En Lost, como en muchas otras series y películas, destaca un tema muy recurrido: el amor y la dificultad en las relaciones. Casi todos los personajes de la serie es afectado (incluyendo los Otros), al menos en algún nivel, por este tema. Además de lo expuesto, muchos si no todos los carácteres de Lost parecen haber deteriorado o roto las relaciones con sus padres, más concretamente, con sus padres (varones). Antes del accidente Jack , , , | info=Jack married Sarah, a girl whom he had impossibly saved by repairing her spine. Sarah had been involved in a horrific collision with an SUV (driven by Adam Rutherford, Shannon's father), but, despite all the odds, Jack saved her, and, in the end, they married on the beach. The night before the wedding, Jack got cold feet, and had great difficulty writing his vows. In the end, it was his father who managed to steer him through it. However, over time, Jack's relationship with Sarah began to deteriorate; culminating when Jack kissed another woman whose father was a patient of Jack's. It mattered little in the end, though, because Sarah had been seeing someone else and planned to leave Jack anyway. The two got divorced. Jack began to obsess over the identity of the new man, falsely believing for a time that it was his father. | image=Jack_Sarah.jpg }} Kate , , | info=When she played I never with Sawyer, it was revealed that Kate had been married in the past, but, at the time she did not reveal to whom. Later, we find out that she was married to Kevin, a police officer from Miami. They shared marital bliss for a while, and it appeared that Kate's feelings for him were genuine; she rang the marshal and pleaded for him to stop chasing her so she could live happily. The marshal promised to do so, but only if she stayed put and did not go anywhere. However, she could not reconcile herself to the ordinary lifestyle that living with Kevin would entail. Therefore, she resorted to drugging Kevin, before resuming life on the run. Kate has also had a minor relationship with Tom Brennan; the two were childhood sweethearts, and buried a time capsule together when they were younger. They kissed, and sparks appeared to be there, until Tom was killed in a road accident as Kate attempted to escape from police once more. | image=3X06 KateKevin.jpg }} Sawyer , , | info=James "Sawyer" Ford has a reputation for being a ladies man, and that is not without substance. Sawyer has seemingly been unable to hold down any serious relationships, as his tough exterior stops him from getting too close to people. Indeed, he says on the Island that he has never properly been in love. Generally, he sleeps with people (such as Mary Jo and Jessica) as part of his cons, and then leaves them, moving on to his next victim. However, there was one girl who appeared to tug at his heartstrings more than any other: Cassidy. Cassidy started off as one of his con victims, but it appeared that he began to harbour feelings for her, so much so that he attempted to call off the con, only to be forced to continue. It was later revealed that Sawyer possibly has a daughter by Cassidy, named Clementine. It is unknown as yet whether Sawyer has had any contact with his daughter. | image=2x13_cassidy_sawyer.JPG }} Charlie , | info=Charlie targets Lucy Heatherton, a rich British woman from Knightsbridge, in order to steal money for heroin. Lucy's father owns a rich corporation, which enables him and his daughter to live in comfort in a big house, with lots of precious artifacts and interesting ornaments. Lucy's father gets him a job at his company, selling photocopiers. However, before his first day, he had been unable to get a fix, meaning that he was suffering heroin withdrawal. This resulted in his first day being an absolute disaster, and it meant that Lucy found out of his addiction, dumping him as a result. He also gives back what he stole, attempting to make amends, but to no avail. Charlie also slept with another woman named Lily the night before the crash. However, this was not the makings of a serious relationship; the girl was only interested in his heroin stash, and fought him for it. | image=CharlieDilemma1x15.jpg }} Locke , , | info=John Locke's first real relationship (to our knowledge) is with a woman called Helen. She was kind, caring and supportive, exactly the type of woman that Locke needs in his life, when he is still recovering from his father's betrayal. They meet at an anger management support group, and immediately hit it off with one another. Locke begins staying at her house overnight, but, he leaves in the middle of the night, for reasons unknown. Eventually, she catches him while doing this. He feeds her an excuse, about not being able to sleep in beds other than his own. However, his real reasons are revealed when Helen follows him; he has been spending the early hours in his car, outside his father's house. Helen is deeply upset by these turn of events, and feels like Locke would prefer his father to love him more than her. Since then, although Helen takes him back, Anthony Cooper has proven a source of tension between them. Later, Locke decides that Helen is the woman for him, and proposes. However, she rejects him, citing his relationship with his father and his constant lies as proof that she cannot trusts him. Locke is left heartbroken, and, in the end, resorts to spending a large amount of money on who appears to be a phone sex operator whom he has become infatuated with. However, he scares her away too, inviting her on a walkabout tour of Australia. She refuses, and he is on his own once more. | image=Locke_Helen.jpeg }} Shannon | info=Shannon and her boyfriend trick Boone into giving them money by feigning and abusive relationship. Bryan says Shannon had done it before. Shortly thereafter, Bryan leaves Shannon and takes the money. Shannon sleeps with Boone that night. | image=1X13 ShannonBrian.jpg }} Boone , | info= Boone was seen with a tennis partner before Shannon calls him to Australia. After the ordeal involving Shannon and Bryan, he and Shannon slept together the night before boarding Flight 815. It appears that Shannon and Boone had a sexual relationship for some time. | image=1X13 ShannonBooneFlashback.jpg }} Jin , , , | info=Jin grew up from a small fishing village, and was a mere waiter at a party that Sun attended. However, the two quickly fell in love. In order to gain Sun's father's approval of their marriage, Jin agreed to work for him. However, as Jin continued to work for Mr. Paik, he became a hardened gangster, and grew colder and more distant from his wife. Jin had planned to leave Sun's father's business after their trip to Los Angeles. | image=2X05_SunJin.jpg }} Sun , , , | info= Sun was initially set up with Jae Lee, but all hopes of a relationship were shot down when Jae Lee revealed he was escaping to move to America. Then, Jin and Sun met and fell in love, and Jin proposed to her with a flower. After Jin started working for her father, Sun became upset because Jin's work started to change him, and their relationship became strained. Sun decided she wanted to leave her marriage, so she started to take English lessons with Jae Lee. Jae Lee became infatuated with her and eventually have an affair. Jae is shortly thereafter killed through an order made by Sun's father. Sun made plans to leave her husband at the Sydney Airport but, at the last minute, when Jin gives her a flower; she has a change of heart and does not leave her husband. | image=SunJinAirport1x06.jpg }} Claire | info= Thomas and Claire were in a sexual relationship, but then Claire became pregnant. They decided to have the baby and Thomas stood by Claire, until one day when the responsibilities of pregnancy and parenting overwhelmed him. Thomas left Claire, which left her to raise her baby on her own. | image=Claire Test.jpg }} Sayid , | info=Sayid and Nadia were childhood friends and love interests. She used to bully him, just to get his attention. At one point, they grew apart. While Nadia joined an insurgent group, Sayid joined the Republican Guard. When Nadia was captured, Sayid was told to torture and kill her. Instead, he released her and made it look like she escaped. After leaving the Republican Guard, Sayid's search for Nadia led him to Sydney. | image=SayidNadia1x09.jpg }} Michael , | info= Michael and Susan were lovers, but did not get married even when Susan became pregnant with Walt. When Susan got a job offer, she moved to Amsterdam with Walt, leaving Michael in New York City. The two still kept contact until Susan died of a blood disorder when she lived in Sydney, leading Michael to Australia to get Walt. | image=1X14 MichaelSusanHospital.jpg }} Hurley , | info=Hurley has always had trouble attracting women due to his size. However when he wins the lotto he gains the courage to ask out Starla, who works at a music shop he visits. He made sure to do this before claiming his winnings so that it would not like it was his newfound wealth that made him ask her out. Hurley later says that she left him for Johnny. | image=Starla_4.jpeg }} Rose | info=Rose and Bernard met when Bernard helped Rose in the snow. They began dating, and eventually at Niagara Falls, Bernard proposed. Rose said yes, but warned that she was expected to die soon due to cancer. Bernard took her to Isaac de Uluru, hoping that he would heal her. | image=2X19 RoseBernardIsland.jpg | image_size=200px }} Bernard | info=Rose and Bernard met when Bernard helped Rose in the snow. They began dating, and eventually at Niagara Falls, Bernard proposed. Rose said yes, but warned that she was expected to die soon due to cancer. Bernard took her to Isaac de Uluru, hoping that he would heal her. | image=2x19 rose 2.JPG | image_size=200px }} Ana-Lucia , | info=Ana-Lucia mentions that her love interest, Danny, left her when she lost her baby during a robbery when she was on patrol. She also flirted with Jack in Sydney Airport. | image=Normal exoduspart1-204.jpg | image_size=200px }} Libby | info=Libby told Desmond that her husband David had died, and he had named his (sailboat)|sailboat]] after her. | image=Libbydes.jpg | image_size=200px }} Desmond , , | info=Desmond's ex-girlfriend is the daughter of Charles Widmore, head of the powerful Widmore Corporation. Desmond first meets Penelope immediately after he is fired as a monk. He helps her load wine into her vehicle and she asks him to accompany her to Carlisle, where their relationship likely began. Desmond and Penelope had dated for two years prior to Desmond meeting her father and she had already moved in with him. Upon meeting Penelope's father, he instantly dismissed Desmond as unworthy. Ignoring this, Desmond went to buy Penny a wedding ring. In the original timeline, Desmond had second thoughts and left her. In the timeline presented in Flashes Before Your Eyes, Desmond bought the ring, but realized he was not worthy of Penny and left her. Desmond joined the army, and was later discharged, realizing that all his letters to Penny were stopped by her father. He then wanted to regain his honor and prove to Charles Widmore that he was worthy by competing in a round-the-world race. This race would eventually bring him to the island. | image=3X08 PhotoLive.jpg | image_size=200px }} Danielle Después del accidente Jack and Kate - ... | info= Early and throughout Season 1 and Season 2 Jack and Kate share a strong friendship and near romance, resulting in a passionate kiss in . Kate later apologized for kissing Jack, but Jack told her he was not sorry. Later, on Hydra Island, in Jack sees Kate and Sawyer in each others arms, and seems shocked and upset by this. During a struggle between Kate and Juliet, Juliet says that Kate broke Jack's heart. In , Jack finally tells Kate he loves her. | image=2x09 jack kate.JPG | image_size=200px }} Sawyer and Kate - ... | info= Sawyer often vies for Kate's affection, but with mixed results. The two kiss in , but only because Sawyer demands that to give up Shannon's inhalers (which he did not have). Kate confessed her feelings for Sawyer in and cries in his arms in . In episode , Kate and Sawyer have sex in the Hydra cages, but when he asks her if she really loves him, she stays silent for some time and then refuses to answer, giving him a kiss. Back at the beach, Sawyer trys to have sex with Kate, but Kate says she wants a mix tape first. Later that night, Kate enters Sawyer's tent and kissing him, but he notices Kate is crying. They have sex. The next day Sawyer gives Kate a tape, but asks if Jack is the reason for the night before. | image=Kate_kiss_Sawyer.jpg | image_size=200px }} Jack and Juliet - ... | info= While Jack and Juliet do not have a clearly defined relationship, and could still be considered enemies, there has certainly been an amount of chemistry between the two. Jack bargained for Juliet's death sentence to be commuted, and cared for her injury with aloe leaves. He also tells Juliet that they will get off of the island together. In , the two can be seen behaving in a friendly manner with each other, and working as a team in negotiating with Ben. When Juliet appears to be left behind by the Others, Jack insists that she be able to come back to the camp. Juliet is not well received by the camp - notably by Sawyer, Sayid, and Hurley - but Jack demands that she stays under his protection. As Jack and Juliet continue to grow closer, the rest of the camp trusts him less and less. In , Juliet kisses Jack. | image=3x22_juliet_jack_kiss_promotional.jpg }} Sawyer and Ana Lucia | info= Ana Lucia seduces and has intercourse with Sawyer, but that was just to get a gun. After Ana Lucia's death, Sawyer is visibly shaken. | image=2ftR3.jpg | image_size=200px }} Charlie and Claire - | info= Charlie and Claire develop a bond throughout most of the first season, but they must rebuild it when Claire loses her memory in . After Aaron is born, Charlie plays daddy to Claire's mommy, and their relation seems to hold there. But when Claire discovers Charlie is/was a heroin addict, she kicks him out and is angry at him, and the situation only grows worse when Charlie has odd dreams in and tries to kidnap Aaron to baptize him. Charlie then grows jealous of Locke's friendship with Claire for some time, and agreed to help Sawyer in his "long con" as revenge on Locke. When Charlie returns from the the Swan Station discharge, Claire seems to have forgiven him. They kiss and hold hands. Claire is unaware that Charlie died in the Looking Glass. | image=2x24-Claire Kissing Charlie.jpg | image_size=200px }} Sayid and Shannon - | info= Shannon and Sayid began bonding in , and developed a relationship. There seemed to be a hiccup in the relationship beginning in (due to Boone's death) and proceeding into season 2. The two made up and admit they are in love in . Shannon is killed shortly thereafter. | image=Kissss.jpeg | image_size=200px }} Jin and Sun - ... | info= Early in the series, Jin is very controlling of Sun He refuses to speak to her after he learns that she speaks English, and she leaves him as a result. Nevertheless, they reunited and Sun gave Jin a phonetic translation book for the raft journey. When he returns, him and Sun reunite and their relationship seems repaired and he is less controlling after that. He learns Sun is pregnant in (and Jin is the father, as revealed in ). In , Sun informs Jin that she will only speak to him in English. | image=Kissjs.jpeg | image_size=200px }} Hurley and Libby - | info= Hurley became interested in Libby when she joined the castaways in . The two slowly formed a relationship, culminating with their first and only kiss in . They plan to go on their first date (a picnic), but Libby is shot by Michael when she enters the Swan searching for a blanket. | image=Normal dave-caps623.jpg | image_size=200px }} Bernard and Rose - ... | info= Bernard spends the first 48 days on the Island under the assumption that Rose is dead, but Rose believed that Bernard was alive. When Sawyer and Michael tell him she is alive, he is eager to find their camp. They reunite in , and Rose tells him that she believed the Island healed her cancer. They decide to stay on the island for the rest of their lives. | image=2x08 bernard rose.JPG | image_size=200px }} Desmond and Penelope - ... | info= After arriving on the island, Desmond only has a picture of Penelope that he keeps with him. Soon after the first system failure he witnesses, he tears open his novel Our Mutual Friend to find a letter from Penelope pouring her heart out to him, the letter was to help Desmond through a difficult time. She tells him she loves him and he does likewise as he turns the fail-safe key. Immediately after this event, we learn that Penny has been searching for Desmond ever since he vanished, and may now have finally found him. Later, Desmond realizes someone has crashed on the island and believes it to be Penelope. He ventures on a dangerous journey, almost willing to let a friend die to find her. The person found ends up being Naomi, someone not connected to Penny. Penny later heard from Charlie that Desmond was alive and okay, but she never had a chance to speak to him. | image=2X24 Penelope.jpg | image_size=200px }} Danny and Colleen Pickett - | info= Pickett and Colleen were married, but Colleen was killed by Sun in . Danny became very angry about this, and let out his anger on Sawyer. Danny evidently loved Colleen very much, due to his behaviour at her funeral and when he was angry at Sawyer. | image=3X02 ColleenDanny.jpg | image_size=140px }} Karl and Alex - ... | info= In , Alex invaded the cages looking for "her boyfriend". In , she revealed that her boyfriend was Karl, and she would help Kate and Sawyer escape if they rescued him. He was found in Room 23, and was taken to Alex's raft, where they kissed and said goodbye as the raft sailed off. In , Ben told Alex he didn't want them to be toghether because he thought Karl would get Alex pregnant. They were later reunited at the radio tower. | image=Normal 3x08-portland766.jpg | image_size=200px }} Goodwin and Juliet | info= After Juliet is brought to the island, we see that she and Goodwin had a romantic relationship. We see the two nude in bed together, and we also see Goodwin offer comfort to Juliet after the death of a patient. | image=Juliet_"sexy_back".jpg | image_size=200px }} Después de la Isla Jack | info= After the Island, Sarah is pregnant with another man's child, it "wouldn't be appropriate" if he went home with her. | image=3x22-sarahpregnant.jpeg | image_size=200px }} Kate | info= After the Island, Kate told she couldn't stay with him because a "he" will be wondering where she is. | image=3x23kateafterisland.jpg | image_size=200px }} Ver también * Besos * Emparejamientos * Sexo Category:Análisis